


Bent [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Bent' by malnpudl.</p><p>Prompt: Bent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114310) by malnpudl. 



> The podfic was first posted 20th May 2009.

**Length:** 2min:17sec

 **Download & Streaming link:** [mp3-file (2.1 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ldkymyztjom/Bent.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (2.1 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200905257.zip)


End file.
